


Gallery of Frost

by ishafel



Series: The Winter Prince [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Winter Prince" Harry suffers. Set after The Winter Prince, but AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallery of Frost

Anyone who fell behind was left behind. That was how they did it in the Death Eaters; Draco had no reservations about introducing the custom to Dumbledore's Army. He had had enough of Potter's attitude to last him six lifetimes. When it became necessary for someone to cover their retreat, and Potter volunteered, Draco did not argue. More: he did not allow the others to argue. It was only much later that he remembered the damned prophecy; when he closed his eyes to apparate he did so thinking of Potter on his knees, with Aunt Bellatrix unmasked and looming over him.

It was too late for regrets then, though he could pretend: he sat on Ginny's bed and stroked her hair while she cried, and answered Thomas's questions. No, he did not think they'd kill him. No, he did not know what it meant for the war. Yes, it was possible that Bellatrix was mad enough to keep him for herself, and not surrender him to her lord. No, he did not know what she'd do to him.

But he could imagine; it would be like what they'd done to him. Only Bellatrix was a gifted Legilimens, and a sadist, and had particular reason to hate Potter. It would be worse. He could not keep himself from smiling, thinking of the sound bone made when it broke. If they lost the war, if he died for this, it would still be worth it.


End file.
